


Meraki

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Drama, Eventual Smut, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mates, Mpreg, Romance, Slash, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Draco finds his mate is in need of help and rescues him.Meraki: Greek for Doing something with soul, creativity, or love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 425





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling

After rushing to the Department of Mysteries and ending up facing a bunch of Death Eaters, and losing his godfather Sirius Black to the veil, Harry Potter went after Bellatrix and subdued her. When Voldemort showed up Harry was ready for him. He faced Voldemort head on. He fought valiantly and ruthlessly, finally overpowering Voldemort just as everyone, including the Minister of Magic showed up. Harry used his anger, and all the techniques he had learned over the past year after asking for more training, to vanquish Voldemort for good.

Harry is relieved when it is over. He is still depressed and upset over Sirius’ death. Dumbledore still sends him back to the Dursley’s for protection against the other death eaters that were not captured at the DOM. Harry is too depressed to fight the inevitable. He is resigned to go backthere.

He feels like there is nothing left for him to fight for. His job is complete. He completed his mission. Shouldn’t he be happy now? But he isn’t, he’s stuck with his nasty relatives, and because Vernon locked Hedwig up, he has no way of contacting his friends, who are celebrating while Harry becomes a slave yet again.

It’s even worse this year because the Order had tried to threaten Vernon, but instead they inadvertently told him about Sirius’ death which made Vernon smirk in glee because now he could abuse Harry even worse. Harry was yet again shoved into his cupboard under the stairs that summer. He was beaten every day. He had to cook, clean, mow, and do the laundry. Harry was left in his closet if Vernon deemed he hadn’t worked hard enough or had not cooked well enough. Sometimes Harry would go days without food or a bathroom break. Harry just coasted through all of it. Like he was not even there anymore. He didn’t feel like he was alive. He was just going through the motions of things. Vernon kept up the beatings, making Harry bruised and broken even more than he was.

***

On July 31st Draco woke up frantic, heart beating wildly in his chest. He had been waiting for dreams of his mate ever since his birthday and came into his inheritance. He just had a dream vision of his mate, who was in trouble. He saw glimpses of his mates life and knew that he had been abused and it had gotten worse this year. He had recognized who his mate was. He was not surprised that it was Harry Potter. He had been in love with him since fourth year. So finding out that they were meant for each other pleased Draco immensely. He knew his father would not be happy about it, but that didn’t matter because his lord was dead and Lucius was in Azkaban. His father could not stop him from saving Harry and bonding with him. He just had to convince Severus to help him, since he had been staying with Severus since the start of the summer. His mother had sold the manor and fled to Paris, leaving Severus in charge of Draco. Severus didn’t mind because Draco was his godson. He was in a much better mood now that the Dark Lord was gone.

Draco got out of bed and got dressed. He found Severus in his Potions room. “Severus I need you to help me go rescue my mate.”

Severus looked up confused and concerned. “You’ve had a dream about your mate?”

“Yes and they need my help. Please Severus. I don’t know how much longer he will hold up.” Draco pleaded.

Severus searched Draco’s face. He could see how sincere and concerned Draco was. He could tell that Draco was telling the truth. He didn’t wish to see his godson go through mate sickness if his mate died. He sighed and nodded. He gathered his emergency Potions kit and asked. “Do you know where we are going?”

Draco grimaced. He didn’t think that telling Severus where they were going would endeavor Severus into going. “Yes.” He held out his arm for Severus to take. Severus raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. He took Draco’s arm. They dissaparated to Privet Drive. He was lucky he could do this without a license and had been practicing. He could apparate to wherever his mate was within 50 yards, especially if they were in danger.

“Where are we Draco? This looks like a muggle neighborhood.” Severus snarked.

“Somewhere in Surrey I think. At least that’s what I got from my mate.” He got a lot of information from Harry, but he still didn’t feel like sharing much before they got to where Harry was, and took him back with them.

“You are not telling me who it is Draco. I wonder why that is.” Severus drawled.

Draco bit his lip. He knew Severus might disappear if he knew it was Harry. He considered his options. Severus might be more upset that Draco had held this information. “Severus do you want know who it is before we go in there?”

Severus sighed. “I’m not going to like it am I?”

Draco shook his head.

Severus ground his teeth together and tightened his jaw. “Well?”

“It’s Harry Potter.” Draco admitted.

Severus’ eyebrows shot up. “Draco. Why is he in trouble? Not being treated like a prince or not being able to party with his friends or being able to soak in his fame?”

Draco growled. “No! He isn’t treated like a prince! You need to drop your biased views right now. He is being abused by his relatives and I don’t care if you hate him, you will help him!”

Severus frowned. “Dumbledore said he was loved by his relatives and treated like a prince.”

“Well, he lied.” Draco snapped. He walked towards number 4 Privet Drive. He took in the quiet neighborhood, and the bars on the window of a room on the second floor, and clenched his jaw.

Severus pinched his nose and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Draco knocked on the door.

They heard a man grunt “Boy! Answer the door!”

“Yes Uncle Vernon.” Harry meekly replied.

When the door opened Draco and Severus were shocked at Harry’s appearance. He was white as a sheet, skinny as hell, with clothes hanging off him. Severus could tell he had been starved and he was sure that underneath the clothes hid bruises and broken bones.

Harry’s eyes widened when he saw who was at the door. “What are you doing here? You can’t be here. He will kill me. Go away.” He whispered.

Severus and Draco were taken back by that.

“Well who is it Freak?” They heard the man yell from inside the house.

Harry sighed. “It’s one of my professors from my school and a classmate.” He called back.

Vernon stomped over. Who was a whale of a person Draco noted. Vernon narrowed his eyes at Severus and Draco before giving Harry a dark look. “You had better not have invited them here.” He told Harry before turning back to the two wizards. “We don’t want your kind in our house. Leave.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. He looked towards Draco who was seething. “Harry go get your things, we will be leaving shortly.”

Harry gasped at hearing his own name on his professor’s lips. He nodded and wasted no time gathering the few items he had, including his owl Hedwig.

Vernon grew angrier. “Now just wait a darn moment. That old man said we could do anything we wanted to him. He told us if we kept him here that we would paid handsomely for it. He told us that it wouldn’t matter much longer and if Harry suddenly had an accident no one would care or come asking for him.”

Draco growled. He was so going to murder the Headmaster if that was indeed true.

Severus was angry as well. How dare the Headmaster do this to Lily’s child. He would deal with that later. For now they had to get Harry out of there and looked at. He needed to heal.

Harry came back with a small trunk and his cage with Hedwig in it.

“That didn’t take long. Is that all you have?” Severus asked.

Harry nodded. “Uncle Vernon took my wand though.”

Severus looked to the walrus man and raised glared at him. “Go get it.”

Vernon didn’t move.

“Did you not hear me? I said go get it!” Severus growled taking his wand and pointing it at the idiot muggle.

Vernon paled and retrieved Harry’s wand. It was in two pieces. Harry looked at the two pieces. Vernon had a victorious look on his face.

Severus was not happy. “You piece of muggle trash.” He snapped. He pointed his wand at Vernon and muttered a hex at him. He smirked. “You shall feel everything that Harry has ever had to deal with under your household. You will feel his hunger, his fear, his loneliness, and every bruise and broken bone he received.”

Vernon paled even further.

Harry’s eyes widened. “You didn’t have to do that sir. I can get a new wand.”

“He deserves more than that Harry.”

Harry just looked at him wide eyed. He didn’t know what to say.

They left the Dursley’s and walked down the street. Severus shrunk his trunk. Unlocked Hedwig’s cage and let her out and told her to fly to Prince Manor. He pocketed both the trunk and cage. He took Draco and Harry’s arm and Apparated them back to his home.

Harry stumbled when they arrived. Draco caught him. Harry thanked him shyly. Draco smiled.

“Why did you come?” Harry asked.

“You needed help. We rescued you.” Severus said.

“Yeah but how did you know that?”

Severus looked towards Draco, who gulped. It was his turn to divulge his secrets. “So on my birthday I received my creature inheritance. And when that happened an ache was created in my chest. An ache to find my mate. When my mate turned 16, I had a dream vision of my mate and their life. That mate is you. I couldn’t let you be hurt by him. I know that you think I hate you, but I don’t. I apologize for everything leading up until now. I just wanted to have your attention and be your friend.”

Harry gaped at Draco.

“Take all the time you need to get used to it Harry. I am not going anywhere. If you have questions, just ask.” Draco told him.

Harry stayed silent. Draco was anxious, but hoped Harry would think this through before accepting or declining him.

“Why don’t I take a look at you first and you can get some rest.” Severus suggested.

“Why are you helping me?” Harry asked.

“I made a promise to your mother that I would protect you. I have failed that promise. I used to think that you were like your father who bullied me and I took that anger out on you. I apologize for my actions. I have no excuse. Except for the fact that I had to act the part of a Death Eater because there were Death Eater children in my classroom.” Severus answered.

Harry nodded.

Severus led him to a guest room and Harry laid down on the bed. Severus waved his wand over Harry. He had long list of injuries dating back to when he was only 1 years old. He knew he should have cursed Vernon with something worse. At least Vernon was paying for what he did to Harry.

“Harry you are dehydrated, underweight, malnourished, and have several fractured and broken bones. How have you survived this long?”

Harry shrugged. “I’m fine.”

“You are most definitely not fine.” Severus growled.

Draco whimpered.

Harry frowned.

“I will be giving you some potions. You will take them. Do you understand me?” Severus grunted.

“Yes sir.” Harry agreed.

“Good. Draco stay with Harry, make sure he stays put.”

Draco nodded. He was barely keeping his anger in check. He could feel his magic pulsing under his skin. He wanted to rip that muggle apart for what he did to Harry, but he didn’t think that would help his case with Harry.

“So, what kind of creature are you?” Harry asked.

“I’m a Veela.” Draco said.

“Like the ones at the World Cup?”

“Sort of. Those were female. I am a male, no allure and no wings, but I can change into a bird like creature when protecting my mate or child.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

Harry shrugged.

Draco didn’t want to get in a fight with his mate. He wanted his mate to like him, so that Harry would accept him.

“Do I have to be your mate?”

Draco gasped. He looked at Harry shocked. Of course Harry wouldn’t know. “Right you were raised by muggles. No. You don’t have to accept me, but I would like you to accept me. Or at least think about it. Fate chose us to be mates for a reason. Also I have been in love with you since fourth year.” Draco blushed at his honesty.

Harry took a sharp intake of breath. Draco winced. He hoped he hadn’t messed up already. He couldn’t look at Harry. He looked out the window and awaited his fate.

Severus came back in and handed Harry several vials of potion including, a nutrition potion, several types of healing potions, and dreamless sleep.

Harry laid down and fell asleep.

Draco sighed. He knew that Harry might not accept him, but he hoped Harry would give him a chance.

Draco and Severus left the guest room where Harry was sleeping. They sat down in the sitting room. Severus was staring at the fire contemplating the days events. He was shocked to see the state Harry was in. He vowed then to help Harry in any way possible. He had changed his view of Harry over the past year but was still reluctant because of his ties to his role as a spy. Now he didn’t have any excuses. Voldemort was gone. He had proof. The mark had vanished when Harry took care of Voldemort, and his body was left behind this time. So, that was no longer the issue. Now the issue was Dumbledore. He didn’t know what Dumbledore’s goal was in this manipulation and what he planned to do to Harry once they were back at school. He was worried Dumbledore would go after him there. He would protect Harry at all costs.

“Severus?” Draco spoke up after some silence.

“What is it Draco?”

“After Harry is healed, what are we going to do? I know Dumbledore is behind this. I can’t watch my mate die. Even if he rejects me. I love him.”

Severus pursed his lips. “We are going to help Harry in whatever venture he takes. We will protect him. What else?”

Draco shook his head. He was surprised to hear Severus wanting to protect Harry. “You knew his parents?”

“Yes I went to Hogwarts with them. I was very close to Lily his mother, we were neighbors and good friends until fifth year when I made a terrible mistake that I regret to this day.”

Draco nodded. He knew that was about all the information he would get. “I am glad you will help me and him. I hope his friends won’t make trouble. I wonder what Dumbledore is up to.”

“So do I.”

Draco bid his god father good night and peeked on Harry who was out like a light. He snuck in and brushed some hair off his forehead. “Please give me a chance.” He whispered before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. He went to his own room to start thinking of the next steps like going to Gringotts, and shopping in Diagon. Then plans as to what they would do while at school. He planned to woo Harry and win his affections. Harry could reject him still and then he would have to find another mate, but he didn’t want another mate. He wanted Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus sat in front of the fire contemplating what he witnessed. He was concerned about the state that they had found Harry in. He was glad that he had hexed that fat muggle who was supposed to be Harry’s relatives. They were suppose to care for him. He couldn’t believe that Dumbledore had lied to him. How dare that man lie to him! He knew how much he had loved Lily. What else did the man lie about? Now that he knew Harry had grown up abused his whole view of Harry changed. He should have seen the signs before, but his anger and his lust for vengeance prevented him from seeing them. Looking back even the way Harry tensed whenever someone touched him or shied away from his friends during certain times. He even reflected on his own treatment towards Harry. Harry might have trouble accepting help from him because of this. Then there was the issue of Potions. Dumbledore never told him about the fact that he was raised by muggles. He was suppose to know who to show the basics when it came to Potions, no wonder he struggled. This was all so confusing and troubling.

He resolved to ask Harry in the morning.

He found that Harry not asking too many questions of Draco when confronted about being his mate interesting. He wondered if Harry would be accepting of Draco. He hoped so because he could tell how much Draco loved Harry. Harry and Draco both deserved love and wished the best for them. He could see how well they would balance each other out and that together they could overcome anything. They would make a lovely couple. He knew Lucius could do nothing about it from Azkaban, so that wasn’t an issue. Narcissa wouldn’t make waves either. She loves her son and wants to see him happy. The only reason she left was for her safety and freedom. So the only issues he could see arising were from Dumbledore himself and possibly their friends. Pansy might not be happy because she had always hoped they would end up together. As if! Draco was gay. Even his father would have to agree with that fact. The Weasley boy might cause trouble for them. He has had a violent temper about things before. It would not surprise Severus if Harry and Weasley got into a fight about it. He hoped Remus would be supportive though, which he might considering his relationship with the mutt. Maybe Harry would ask more questions in the morning.

He might also ask Severus about being friends with his mother and knowing his father. He was surprised that Harry hadn’t that night and he was nervous about it, but he would try to be honest.

First, though, they had to heal Harry. They needed to go shopping for a new wand, a new wardrobe, and their Hogwarts supplies. He grimaced at having to go with Draco, but he would because he was their guardian for now. He would be there to protect Harry.

He went to bed to get some rest. He would need to make some more nutrition potions, healing potions, and maybe some dreamless sleep. Maybe even draught of peace or some calming draught. And ask Harry some important questions. Ones he hoped Harry was willing to answer.

***

In the morning found Draco nervous about how Harry was fairing. He met Severus in the Potions room and helped him brew the potions that he would need. Then brought them to Harry.

Upon entering the room they found Harry awake.

“Good morning Harry.” Draco greeted him.

“Good morning.” He replied.

“How do you feel?”

“Much better than yesterday. I never thanked you for saving me, so thank you. Both of you.”

Severus nodded.

“You’re welcome Harry.”

“Harry I have some more potions for you.” Severus said handing them over.

Harry drank them. “Can I ask some questions?”

“Of course.” They both answered.

“First Draco. What would happen if I accepted or rejected you?”

“Well if you rejected me, I would be sad and disappointed, but then I could find another mate. If you accepted me then I would court you, go on dates, romance you, and at the end we would decide whether or not to bond together. We could not be intimate until the night of our bonding because of the ritual used, but we could kiss and other things just no penetration. Anything else you want to know?”

“Yeah, does this mean you are gay?”

“Yes.”

“Okay what about your parents? And friends?”

“My father is in Azkaban and does not matter, my mother just wants to see me happy. My friends would support me. Well, Pansy might be a problem because she always thought we would be together, but eventually she would get over it. It doesn’t matter. They would just want me to be happy.”

Harry nodded.

“Would you fight for us?”

“With every fiber of my being.” Draco vowed.

“And you Severus? Would you be okay with a relationship between Draco and I?”

“I can see how much my godson loves you, I would never get in the way of his happiness. If you can make him happy who am I to stop you from being together?” Severus answered.

“I heard what you said yesterday about hating me because of my father and having to put on a persona to protect your role as a spy. I get that. I understand. I would like when you are ready to tell me about my parents.”

Severus nodded. “Of course.”

“So what’s the plan now?” Harry asked them.

“Well, I would like it if you spent another day in bed resting, but then we need to go shopping. Your Hogwarts letters with the supplies lists, so we can go to Diagon tomorrow. For now, I can have an elf bring you breakfast. If you have any other questions, don’t hesitate to ask.” Severus replied.

“Alright.” Harry agreed.

Severus asked an elf to bring them breakfast. They all ate together in silence.

***

Harry contemplated everything Draco and Severus told him. He liked Draco. He had a crush on him. Draco admitted that he loved Harry even before fate decided that they were mates. He just wanted to be loved. He was sure that if he agreed, Draco would provide that. He didn’t want someone who catered to him or worshiped him. He wanted someone to fight with him and love him for him not “The Boy Who Lived” or whatever they were calling him now.

He was confused about Severus though. It seemed that his opinion had changed, but he hoped that his attitude changed as well.

Dumbledore was another matter. There was something fishy about this whole thing. Why did he have to go back to his abusive relatives? The Weasley’s would have taken him in. Or Remus would have. He would have to find out what was up with that.

“Harry, I would like to ask you some questions if you are up to it.” Severus said when they were done eating.

“Sure go ahead.” Harry wasn’t going to hide anything. He wanted to be open as possible, maybe this talk could help their relationship grow and become stronger.

“Why didn’t you get the books to supplement your learning when coming into Hogwarts? Or ask for help?”

“I just got the books that was on my list. I knew nothing about the Wizarding World before entering it. I didn’t know there were supplement books to help me. And quite honestly I didn’t think I could ask for help after seeing how you treated me that first lesson.”

“Okay I could see that. I apologize. I would like to go over the basics with you. And see how you fare after that. Give you some one on one lessons. Draco could help also. And I would like to revisit some of your teachings. Help in areas that you might need.”

“I would like that.” Harry agreed.

“What else did your relatives do to you?”

Harry sighed. He knew this was coming. “Okay, but you already cursed him, so you can’t do anything else. I no longer have to back there, so nothing else needs to be done. That being said, I was treated like a house elf. I cooked, cleaned, mowed the lawn, and did the laundry. I was beaten, starved and the cupboard under the stairs was my room until I received my Hogwarts letter when they moved me to Dudley’s, my cousin, second bedroom which was full of his used toys. They moved me back this past summer because the Order tried to threaten Vernon, it didn’t work, they inadvertently told my Uncle that Sirius was dead and because of that my abuse got worse. I had told Vernon that Sirius was mass murderer and would not like it if he found out they hurt me.” He shrugged.

Severus’ eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “Why would Dumbledore tell me you were treated like a prince? That you were spoiled and arrogant just like your father?”

“I don’t know.” Harry was confused about that too. He didn’t know what Dumbledore would gain by saying that.

“Your father and I were enemies, but I did see that he changed and became a better man because of your mother. Your mother was a fierce woman. She was brilliant and kind. She was my friend and I wish I hadn’t messed it up. I called her a mud blood after an incident with your father and she never forgave me. I was also the one who brought the prophesy to Voldemort, it is why he went after your parents. I didn’t know it meant them, but I still regret it.” Severus admitted.

“You loved her?” Harry asked.

“I did.” Severus confessed.

Harry could see that. That was why he protected Harry, he had a piece of Lily in him.

“What is your opinion about Dumbledore?” Harry asked.

“I am not sure what to think. He saved me from a life in Azkaban. I thought of him like a father. Now I don’t know. He has treated you like a weapon. He used you and me. I am angry with him and wish to see how things progress from here. I hope that there isn’t anything worse. I will make sure he knows you are now under my protection no matter what.” Severus promised.

“Good to know.” Harry said.

“Why don’t you get some more rest, I will send an elf in with lunch. We will talk again at dinner.” Severus declared.

Harry nodded. He laid down and relaxed as Severus and Draco left the room.

He was glad to know that Severus had changed and Draco was still willing to be with him even after everything. It seemed to Harry that his life was changing for the better. He smiled. He might as well take a nap.

At dinner they made plans to go shopping the next day with a stop at Gringotts first. Harry wanted to take a look at his accounts. He also wanted to make sure he would have enough for some new clothes other than some robes for the new school year. Harry wanted to visit the twins shop as well.

Harry also wrote Ron and Hermione telling them that he was okay and safe. He told them that he was gay and might be in a relationship by the time school started. He had thought about it and wanted to give Draco a chance. He was willing to go through a courtship or whatever Draco wanted. He liked Draco. He just wanted a couple more days before saying so.

In the morning they got up early had breakfast and left for Gringotts.

Once they entered, Harry greeted them. “I would like to speak with my account manager please.”

“Of course. Name?”

“Harry Potter.”

The goblin nodded. “Gorbeck will take you back. Gorbeck take them to a meeting room and find Mr. Potter’s account manager please.”

Gorbeck led them to a meeting room. “Rodragg will be with you in a moment.”

“Thank you Gorbeck.” Harry said.

A few minutes later Rodragg entered. “Mr. Potter, a pleasure. How can I help you?”

“I’d like to take a look at my vaults and take an inheritance test.”

“Of course. Did you not get any of our owls about your account?”

“No.”

“Hmm. Well, we will take care of that. I just need a drop of your blood please.” Gorbeck handed him a pin to prick his finger. Harry quickly took it and pricked his finger. “Drop it on this parchment. We shall see what comes up.”

The blood soaked into the paper.

**Harry James Potter - age 16**

**Parents: James Potter (deceased and Lily Potter nee Evans (deceased)**

**Godparents: Sirius Black (deceased), Alice and Frank Longbottom (incapacitated), Remus Lupin**

**Status: Half-blood**

**Lordships:**

**Potter - age 16 illegally blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Peverell- age 16 illegally blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Gryffindor- age 16 illegally blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Black by blood adoption- age 16 illegally blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Slytherin by conquest- age 16 illegally blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Gaunt by conquest- age 16 illegally blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Vaults:**

**Potter- vaults 300, 450, 780 blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Potter Heir vault- 687 unblocked at age 11**

**Peverell- vault 600 blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Gryffindor- vaults 415, 538 blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Black- vaults 690, 380, 420 blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Slytherin- vaults 560, 670 blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Gaunt- vault 307 blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Money going into Albus Dumbledore’s account 5,000,000 galleons -illegal**

**Wizengamot seats:**

**Potter -blocked and used by Albus Dumbledore- illegal**

**Peverell -blocked and used by Albus Dumbledore- illegal**

**Gryffindor -blocked and used by Albus Dumbledore- illegal**

**Black -blocked and used by Albus Dumbledore- illegal**

**Slytherin -blocked and used by Albus Dumbledore- illegal**

Harry was shocked. He couldn’t believe that man. “Rodragg, can you make a copy of this and send it to Kingsley for me? I would also like to add an overview of my overall health and injuries from my time with my relatives. I want to charge Dumbledore with whatever I can, theft, child abuse, reckless endangerment of a child, child neglect and line theft.”

Rodragg seethed and agreed with him. “I will also have the Goblin nation charge him as well.”

“I’d like a copy as well to share with the Prophet. Maybe I can entice Skeeter with an exclusive.”

Severus liked the way Harry was thinking. “That might be a good idea. We can take him down publicly and by the time the Wizengamot gets to him, he will have no pull.”

Harry nodded. “That is the idea. I would also like to unblock all my vaults, take back my seats and take my money back.”

The goblin smirked. “Of course Mr. Potter. Anything else?”

Harry nodded. “I would like to take some money out of my vault.”

“We can do that, but we can also set you up with a never ending pouch and you can take whatever you need out of it or set up a card the same way,.” Rodragg suggested.

“I would like the pouch, thank you.” Harry agreed.

Rodragg handed him a pouch. Draco, and Severus got one as well. They left Gringotts feeling angry, but excited to see how this new situation would play out.

Harry and Draco went to Madam Maulkin’s first. Harry and Draco bought new school robes. Harry got several everyday robes, and some everyday wear, including some muggle clothing.

Then they went to Florish and Blotts to pick up their yearly school supplies. They even walked around the Quidditch shop and looked at the new Firebolt III.

After that they stopped for lunch.

Harry went to Olivander’s and obtained a new wand. Rowan with basilisk venom and dragon heartstring with a moonstone handle.

Harry took Severus and Draco to the twin’s shop. Fred and George welcomed them with open arms. They gave them a tour and grilled Draco. Draco was then given a go ahead by the twins to woo Harry. They could see that Draco was the one to love their brother and give him what he needed, a partner in everything, a balance, and cherish him as he deserved.

Harry was glad they approved. It helped relieve some anxiety about accepting Draco as his mate. Draco handled their interrogation well. He only needed to get by his friends and Molly. He knew it wouldn’t be too hard because Molly would love anyone. He just hoped Ron would be on his side.

Then finally went back to Prince Manor and had dinner together. Harry thanked Severus and Draco for taking him.

“I got you a belated birthday gift, since we kind of forgot about it.” Draco said.

“Oh? You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes I did. And you can view it as a first courting gift if you will accept me?” Draco hoped.

Harry smiled. He figured he’d eventually tell him, why not now? “Of course I will give you a chance.”

“Yes! Thank you so much.” Draco exclaimed.

Harry chuckled.

“Well, this is for you.” He handed him the small box.

Harry quickly unwrapped the silver wrapping and opened the box. Harry gasped it was beautiful. A black dragon with green emerald eyes on a necklace.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.” Harry said slipping the necklace on.

“It’s got some protection runes, and it acts as a Portkey to Prince Manor, activates at ‘Emerald’. I thought it might be helpful just in case.”

“That’s very thoughtful Draco.” Harry murmured before embracing Draco in a tight hug. He kissed Draco on the cheek. “Thank you." He whispered in his ear.

He pulled back and smirked to see the blond blushing.

“I also got you something.” Severus said.

“Really?” Harry said after stepping away from Draco.

“It’s not much.” Severus said.

Harry shrugged. Severus gave him several books on DADA, DA, COMC, Charms, and the basic texts to supplement his learnings.

“Thank you.”

Severus nodded.

They bid each other good night and went to bed. Harry put his stuff away and went to sleep with a smile on his face. His luck was definitely changing.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Harry received letters from Ron and Hermione saying that they supported him and that they didn’t care if he was gay or not. Harry couldn’t help but smile at that. He wrote them back about Draco and Severus saving him and that Draco was his boyfriend. He hoped Draco wouldn’t mind. He also wrote to Neville and Luna. He wanted to make sure all his friends supported him.

He also received an owl from Gringotts.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have solved the problem with your owls, it seems that someone tampered with your mail, and we will be charging said person. You will also be glad to now that the money Dumbledore stole is now back in your vaults. You may also use your seats whenever you wish. We will be charging Dumbledore with theft and line theft by Goblin laws. You can also give them to someone to sit for you by proxy. Here is an overview of your accounts._

_You have a total of 15,650,000,000 galleons, 15 sickles, and 20 knuts._

_If we can assist you in any future matters please don’t hesitate to reach out to us._

_Kind regards,_

_Account Manager Rodragg_

“Severus, who would you recommend to sit by proxy in my seats?” Harry asked when he joined them for breakfast.

“You could always ask Lady Longbottom or Andromeda Tonks. They would both probably sit for you.” Severus answered.

Harry nodded. “I told Ron and Hermione that I was gay, and they both support me, so that is a good thing. I just owned them back about you Draco. I hope you don’t mind me telling them that you are my boyfriend. I didn’t know how else to say it. Iwasn’t sure if you wanted people to know that we were fated mates.”

“That’s alright Harry. I don’t mind. I will be owling my friends as well.” Draco responded.

“I got a letter from Gringotts saying my money was back and that I could use my seats now. I know nothing, so would like to use a proxy until I know more and can sit in them myself. I will owl Lady Longbottom and ask her if she is willing to sit in my seats until I am ready. I want to make sure that at the next Wizengamot meeting, Dumbledore cannot use them. I also want to owl Rita for an interview.” Harry said.

“You can set up a meeting with her at the Leaky, I will come with you so that she doesn’t try to use your words against you.” Severus mentioned.

“I have something I can use against her. I will be asking for a vow so that she doesn’t change my words to suit her.” Harry explained.

Severus was taken back by that. This boy had definite Slytherin tendencies.

Harry owled Rita for a meeting at the Leaky at 1pm for an exclusive interview. He warned her of his knowledge of her animagus status and would be asking for a vow. If she didn’t like it he would go to Luna and the Quibbler with his story.

At 1pm Harry and Severus floo’d over the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry sat down and waited for Rita. She showed a minute later with a photographer.

“What a pleasant surprise to hear from you Mr. Potter.” She said sitting across from him.

Harry nodded and smiled. “First I want a vow from you to write only what I want you to write, or I go somewhere else and report your illegal animagus status.”

Rita gritted her teeth. “I Rita Skeeter do solemnly swear that what Harry Potter is to tell me is what I write, word for word. So mote it be.”

Harry grinned. “Perfect. Let me tell you a story about a little orphan boy who was abused, neglected, starved, and treated like a slave his entire life by his so called relatives. This boy didn’t know anything about magic or the wizarding world and was surprised to find out he was a wizard at the age of 11. This boy entered the wizarding world unknowing his history and the future that laid ahead of him. This boy was and is me. The boy who lived. I hate my fame. I didn’t even do anything to earn your respect. I just survived while my parents did not. I have survived every trial that was set before me. I saved the Philosopher’s stone, defeated a basilisk that was set loose in Hogwarts, went against 100 dementors, won the triwizard tournament, faced Voldemort and survived, and then faced him again the next year and defeated him. Now, my life should be better right? I still had to go back to my abusive relatives. It got worse this year. I am pretty sure that if I was not saved, that I would have died as I couldn’t perform magic to save myself. I have recently found out that Albus Dumbledore has stolen from me, and used my seats without my knowledge. I am charging him with theft, line theft, child abuse, child neglect and reckless endangerment of a child. The Goblin Nation will also be serving their own charges as well.”

Rita smiled gleefully. “How do you feel about all of that Mr. Potter?”

“I am relieved to be finally rid of Voldemort. I am angry and confused about Headmaster Dumbledore. I thought of him as a grandfather. Someone who I could look up to and respect. Now, I don’t know what to think. I don’t know what his goal was behind this, but I will figure it out. I will be looking into laws that got past with my votes and see if they need to be changed or not.”

“What about the rumors of you being seen in Diagon along the sides of Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy?”

“They were the ones who rescued me.”

“Oh really how did that happen?”

“I am not answering that sorry Rita.” Harry smirked.

“The public is dying to know if you are dating anyone right now.”

“That’s private. I don’t care about what the public wants to know. That is my business. Not theirs. If that is all Rita, I shall take my leave.”

“But Mr. Potter you are a celebrity.”

Harry smirked and left her gaping after him. Severus and Harry floo’d back to Prince Manor.

“Wow Harry, you handled that quite well I must say. You acted like a Slytherin just then.”

“Thank you Severus. The hat did want me there. Said Slytherin would help me on my way to greatness. But by then I had heard nothing but bad things about Slytherin and met Draco which didn’t give me the best outlook of Slytherin I admit. It is possible Dumbledore had a hand in that as well.” Harry confessed.

“You would not have survived in Slytherin.”

Harry grinned. “I don’t know about that sir. I think I would have adapted and survived. I survived my relatives.”

“That’s true.” Severus agreed.

“How did it go?” Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. “We shall see when the Prophet arrives. I would like to talk to Kingsley as well.”

Severus nodded. “We can go see him if you would like.”

Harry nodded. He walked over to the floo. “Ministry of Magic, Kingley’s office!” He called out as he threw floo powder in the floo. “Kingsley.”

“Harry?”

“Yes, I was wondering if I could step through and talk to you about Dumbledore and what the Goblins sent you yesterday.”

“Of course come on through.” Kingsley opened the floo for Harry to step through.

Harry landed and stumbled. He dusted off the floo dust from him and had a seat in front of Kingsley’s desk.

“I was very surprised to receive the list of injuries upon you and the copy of the inheritance test you took with the illegal dealings that Dumbledore did on you. We are having the Goblins look at all of Dumbledore’s accounts. We will be charging him soon with what they find. There might be others he did this to.”

“Yeah I was surprised as well. I wanted to know if you need a statement from me or anything to help the case.” Harry offered.

“We will need you to testify when we set a trial for him. Other than that, I don’t think we will need anything from you. Unless you know who else might be a victim that Dumbledore targeted.”

Harry shook his head.

“Alright we will owl you when we set the trial date so you can attend. Thank you for bringing this to our attention.”

“You should know that I gave an interview with Rita about this. I hoped to help provide the public with this information as well. This will help change the way the public views Dumbledore and their opinion of him. This will help our case.”

“I appreciate you letting me know. I wish you had waited, but that’s alright Harry. I understand why you did it.”

Harry nodded. He bid Kingsley goodbye and floo’d back to Prince Manor.

He received owls from Ron and Hermione as well from Luna and Neville. They all supported him. Hermione said that she knew that it was Draco who he was in a relationship before he told them. Ron wasn’t even angry. He just wanted Harry to be happy and told Harry that if Draco made him happy, then so be it. He learned his lesson with the tournament. He would trust Harry and believe that he was doing the right thing.

Harry couldn’t help but cry happy tears because of that. It was all he could ask for. He was glad his friends were so accepting.

***

Meanwhile in Hogwarts, the Headmaster’s office, Dumbledore received notice from Gringotts about the money he had taken from Harry. He destroyed his office in anger. How dare that boy? How did he even find out? All of his plans were falling apart. Harry was supposed to die! Dumbledore would be in charge of his money and his seats and use them for his gain.

He hated dark creatures. He had passed so many laws against them to push forward his agenda. He also thought that the old ways needed to be eradicated. That the borders between the wizarding world and the muggle world should be more open.

He popped a lemon drop in his mouth. He would show Harry Potter that no one messed with Albus Dumbledore and lived to talk about it.

***

Harry started going over all of his old textbooks and reading the supplemental learning books that Severus got him. No wonder he had trouble. He actually learned the difference between chopping, slicing, crushing, and grinding. He learned some basics that he should have known his first year. It was surprising how much he missed out on.

Severus even showed him some techniques and shortcuts to help him in potions.

The next morning when the Prophet arrived, Harry read it with anticipation.

**Dumbledore - Dark or Light Wizard?** ****

**In an interview with Harry Potter this writer learned that Albus Dumbledore might not be as light as you might think. What follows is a verbatim interview with Harry Potter.** ****

**Harry Potter: Let me tell you a story about a little orphan boy who was abused, neglected, starved, and treated like a slave his entire life by his so called relatives. This boy didn’t know anything about magic or the wizarding world and was surprised to find out he was a wizard at the age of 11. This boy entered the wizarding world unknowing his history and the future that laid ahead of him. This boy was and is me. The boy who lived. I hate my fame. I didn’t even do anything to earn your respect. I just survived while my parents did not. I have survived every trial that was set before me. I saved the Philosopher’s stone, defeated a basilisk that was set loose in Hogwarts, went against 100 dementors, won the triwizard tournament, faced Voldemort and survived, and then faced him again the next year and defeated him. Now, my life should be better right? I still had to go back to my abusive relatives. It got worse this year. I am pretty sure that if I was not saved, that I would have died as I couldn’t perform magic to save myself. I have recently found out that Albus Dumbledore has stolen from me, and used my seats without my knowledge. I am charging him with theft, line theft, child abuse, child neglect and reckless endangerment of a child. The Goblin Nation will also be serving their own charges as well.** ****

**Me: Rita smiled gleefully. “How do you feel about all of that Mr. Potter?”**

**Mr. Potter: I am relieved to be finally rid of Voldemort. I am angry and confused about Headmaster Dumbledore. I thought of him as a grandfather. Someone who I could look up to and respect. Now, I don’t know what to think. I don’t know what his goal was behind this, but I will figure it out. I will be looking into laws that got past with my votes and see if they need to be changed or not.** ****

**Me: What about the rumors of you being seen in Diagon along the sides of Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy?** ****

**Mr. Potter: They were the ones who rescued me.** ****

**Me: Oh really how did that happen?** ****

**Mr. Potter: I am not answering that sorry Rita.**

**Me: The public is dying to know if you are dating anyone right now.** ****

**Mr. Potter: That’s private. I don’t care about what the public wants to know. That is my business. Not theirs. If that is all Rita, I shall take my leave.** ****

**When I tried to remind Mr. Potter that his adoring public made him a celebrity, he ended the interview and left. It seems to me that Mr. Potter is a confident young man who has had a troubled past. The public would like to know why Albus Dumbledore would do this to Harry Potter and if there is anything else he is willing to do. What else has Dumbledore done “For the Greater Good”? We reached out to Mr. Dumbledore who denied our request for a comment. We have heard that the DMLE is looking into these accusations. They denied to comment as they were still investigating and could not comment on an open case. We shall see what comes of this.**

Well, that wasn’t too bad, Harry thought.At least she used direct quotes. He might lose some popular opinion for his attitude against his fame.

Harry also received a letter from Lady Longbottom agreeing to sit in his seats. That she would ask his opinions on certain subjects so that she would vote correctly.

He met with her that same day.

“Hello Lady Longbottom. Thank you for meeting with me.” Harry said upon entering Longbottom Manor.

“It’s a pleasure Mr. Potter.”

“Please call me Harry.”

“You may call me Augusta. So I would like to ask you a few questions about a few things. I also read about what Dumbledore did to you and am sorry for it.”

“Of course. Dumbledore will get what’s coming to him. What would you like to know?” Harry agreed.

“What do you think about Dark creatures, like vampires and werewolves.”

“Well, a good friend of mine is a werewolf and I believe they should have the same rights as we do. I know he struggles for a job which isn’t right just because one night a month makes him weak and an uncontrollable creature, but with Wolfsbane it helps them not be uncontrollable. I think that if dark creatures were able to find jobs and participate in the wizarding community, then we would avoid wars with them. It would help our community grow and flourish.”

“Good answer. What do you think about opening the world to the muggles?”

“I know more than most that not all muggles would be okay with knowing magic is out there and that there are muggles out there that would hate us and possibly try to come after us because of this. If anyone looks at our history, knows this too. I think there should be an orphanage for wizards. There should be well checks on Muggleborns. If there are signs of abuse or neglect, then that wizard should be taken from their parents. Maybe even have well checks on all wizard children. There should be a primary school for wizards too, to help integrate muggleborns, halfbloods, and pureblood. There should be a muggle culture class for purebloods, and halfbloods. There should be a wizard culture class for halfbloods and muggleborns. There should be an introductory class to wizarding history and techniques that wizards used. I never knew the differences when completing potions. There were things I didn’t know and still don’t know about the wizarding world. Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy are helping me with that.”

“I can also give you some you some tips and teach you how to be a proper wizard and how to act like a pureblood even though you aren’t.”

“I would appreciate that.”

“Well, that’s settled. I am glad to know what you think. I agree with your ideas. After this thing with Dumbledore. I might be able to put forth your ideas in front of the Wizengamot. I might also be able to help change laws that Dumbledore put forth under your name.”

Harry smiled. That night back at Prince Manor, Draco and Severus started making plans to teach Harry some more basics and talked about what would happen next.

“I would like to take you on our first date tomorrow.” Draco said.

Harry rose his eyebrows and smiled. “I was wondering when you would ask me. Of course I will go with you. Where will we go?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Harry smiled wider. “Alright.” He would reserve judgement until later. He went to bed with yet another smile on his face. He couldn’t stop how happy he felt at the way his life was changing for the better.


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore was more than furious. Not only had that boy gotten his money and seats back, but had gone to the paper about his manipulations. Even more so, he had taken his case to Kingsley. His plans were failing! What would he do now? He could have tried to say Harry was the next Dark Lord, but now he didn’t think it would work. He didn’t think he could work his way around the Wizengamot this time. He slumped down in his seat behind his desk. All of that work, and nothing to show for it. He was suppose to be the hero of the Wizarding world. He was supposed to be loved and honored. He was supposed to have all the pull and not have anyone question his motives.

Professor McGonagall slammed into his office. “Is what they are saying in the Prophet true Albus?”

Dumbledore winced. “Yes Minerva. I was doing it for the greater good. Trust me Minerva, he would have gone bad, had I not done what I did. He was on his way to becoming a dark lord just like Tom.”

“I don’t believe it for a second.” She replied.

“Believe what you want to Minerva. I did what I thought was best for our world. I had to protect the world from him and he had a duty, which he was able to perform due to my influence I might add. Without Harry, we would still be fighting Voldemort.”

“He’s just a child Albus. The world should not be resting upon his shoulders.” She declared.

“I am afraid it did, and will continue to.”

Professor McGonagall shook her head sadly at Dumbledore. She left his office still distressed by this whole situation.

Dumbledore went back to his musings about what to do about Harry. Maybe he could manipulate his friends or kidnap someone and hold them to entice Harry into a fight. He still believed himself stronger of the two. He doubted he would lose to Harry when it came down to a wand fight. He could easily overpower him.

He wrote Remus a letter telling him some white lies about Harry. Telling him to meet him because he was worried about Harry. He would use Remus against Harry. This was perfect, Dumbledore thought. Two birds, one stone. He hated all dark creatures, including werewolves. The only reason he tolerated Remus was because he used and manipulated him for his benefit. Ah everything was looking up again. "Take that Harry" Dumbledore remarked as the owl left Hogwarts.

***

Draco took Harry to a Quidditch game England versus Ireland for their first date. Harry was pleasantly surprised.

They watched the game while chatting and eating snack foods. Draco and Harry shared their favorite things with each other and talked about their perspective childhoods.

Harry learned that Draco liked the summer rain, didn’t mind the cold, liked snakes, and the color green. That his favorite smell is vanilla. Harry learned Draco loved chocolate and that his favorite snack was apples. He also learned that Draco was very meticulous about his look, especially his hair. Harry learned that Draco spoke French and loved Paris, and Venice. Draco loved shopping especially for himself. He doesn’t know how to cook or bake. Harry learned that Draco loves to read and that he is good at Potions, but wants to be a Healer. Harry makes plans to show Draco more muggle things like a carnival, and the movies.

Draco learned that Harry loves the snow. That he would love a pet snake so he could talk to it. That his favorite desert was Treacle tart. He learned that Harry loves taking long walks and sitting by the lake. He has never been to the beach. Harry has never been on vacation. Harry loves DADA, used to want to be an Auror, but now he wants to be a DADA professor. He enjoyed teaching the DA last year and felt like he actually got something out of it. Draco makes plans to show Harry the world including Paris, Venice, and definitely the beach.

When they got home Harry thanked Draco for a wonderful time. Draco blushed and pulled him in for a sweet chaste kiss on the lips before pulling back and bidding him goodnight.

Harry touched his lips in awe. It was much better than the one he shared with Cho. What a disaster that was. Thank goodness he figured out he was gay. Harry started making plans for a second date with Draco. He couldn’t believe how well him and Draco had gotten along. They had such a lovely time. Harry knew that he would be falling in love with Draco in no time. He was just glad the he already knew that Draco loved him. The fact that they were mates helped. He didn’t mind that aspect. He actually liked the certainty of it. That if they decided to bond, that it would be forever. He wanted that. He has never had anyone who stuck around long enough to love him like that. Them being mates only made Harry feel better about it.

***

Kingsley finally got notice from the Goblins. They went through all of Dumbledore’s accounts. They would be charging him 300 counts of theft and 324 counts of line theft. Kingsley would go through each one figure out whether he could charge Dumbledore with anything else. He sighed it looked like a long night ahead of him, but he wanted Dumbledore charged and in Azkaban far away where he could no longer harm any more children.

***

Draco was so happy that Harry had a great time on their first date. Harry said that he would be planning their next date. Draco hoped he would like it. He couldn’t believe he got to kiss Harry Potter. It took everything in him to not freak out. Harry’s lips were so soft and plush. They were velvety and just so kissable. Draco just wanted to keep kissing him. He never wanted to let go of Harry. He would fight for Harry and defend their relationship if he had to. He had received owls from Blaise and Theo saying they supported him. He hadn’t yet recieved one back from Pansy, which worried him a bit. The situation with Dumbledore worried him too. He hoped Kingsley was working hard and fast, so they could put this behind them and not have to deal with him while at Hogwarts. The prophet was still writing things about Dumbledore, reports were coming in about his sorted past. This made Draco feel better. Draco and Severus continued to teach Harry about things he should have known first year, and all about pureblood culture and how to act like a Lord.

***

Remus received an odd owl from Dumbledore. He had been grieving for his lost mate. It seemed though that his cub might be in trouble, more trouble than he thought. He hadn't known what was going on. He was out of the country trying to deal with his grief. So he had no clue what that trouble might be. He had to find out if Dumbledore was telling the truth. He left immediately to go visit Dumbledore, as he still trusted the man to tell him the truth.

Too bad for Remus it was a trap, and was immediately apprehended by Dumbledore upon entering his office. He was blindsided by Dumbledore's body bind.

He couldn't believe what just happened. "I am sorry old friend, but I need you like this to reach Harry. He is turning dark I'm afraid. I can't have you going to him. I need him to come to me under the illusion of rescuing you. We will duel and I shall win and you will go free. Harry must die." Remus' heart screamed in his chest. His eyes widened with shocked. He tried to scream, but he found he could not. He whimpered for his cub. He didn't believe a word Dumbledore uttered, but his cub was still in danger. And there was nothing he could do about it.

***

Harry took Draco out to a muggle carnival for their second date. Harry taught him how to play some of the carnival games. Harry won Draco a stuffed lion at the ring toss. They rode the rides including the rollercoaster, the swings, the bumper cars, the merry-go-round, and the ferris wheel. At the top of the ferris wheel Draco pointed out some constellations including the one he was named after Draco. Harry had asked him show him where the star Sirius was, Draco obliged him. They held hands and shared chaste kisses the entire time. They laughed and chatted about all kinds of things. They shared cotton candy which Draco loved. They also ate some fried dough.

Harry told Draco how he had never been before, but had always wanted to go one and was pleased that Draco went with him. Draco admitted that he had a lovely time at the muggle carnival and might go to one again. He said he might enjoy other muggle things as well if they were fun like that.

When they went home Harry cooked Draco dinner and had a caramel apple pie for desert. Draco couldn’t believe how well Harry cooked. He had earned something while having to cook for his relatives. Draco couldn’t believe how much fun he had fun with Harry at the muggle carnival. He enjoyed himself immensely.

He loved the lion Harry won him. He would keep it with him always. He didn’t care that it was a mascot for Gryffindors. His lion had won it for him.

Draco thought that their relationship was progressing quite pleasantly. Draco wanted to let Harry lead their next kiss. He wanted them to be equals in all things. After the heavenly desert, Harry kissed Draco firmly, and deeply. It was a lot more passionate than their first kiss. It was sweeter and meant more to Draco. From that kiss, he could tell they had chemistry. He knew they could be great together. Now he could tell they would be fantastic and their love would outshine all the others.

***

Then reality hit with a missive from Dumbledore. ‘I have Remus. Drop the charges or we duel to the death with me at noon tomorrow on the Quidditch field. Don’t contact the Aurors or else.’

Harry couldn’t believe his eyes. He showed the missive to Severus and Draco.

“What should I do?”

“You need to show this to Kingsley. Obviously this is a set up. You need to be clear headed about this. Don’t rush off and charge in before getting all your facts straight.” Severus advised.

“You are right sir.”

He floo’d over to Kingsley’s office and showed him the missive.

Kingsley looked at the note and came up with a plan. “Alright here is what we do. You will still go to this meeting, but I will Apparate with you under disillusionment. I will have Aurors on standby to come to our aide if need be. We don’t know if he actually has Remus or not and if he does where Remus might be hidden. It could be just a ploy, but I want to see what he does when you show up for the duel. We have everything ready to charge him. He will be charged tomorrow and will be going in front of the Wizengamot as soon as we arrest him. It was decided just today that a secret holding would be held tomorrow for Dumbledore’s trial. So, he is actually doing me a favor with this ploy.”

“Thank you Kingsley. I hope you can do the charm where he can’t see you because he always knew when I was under my invisibility cloak.”

“Don’t worry Harry, he can’t get past Auror grade charms.”

“That’s good then.”

“I will see you tomorrow then. Head up. I will make sure he can do no harm towards you.” Kingsley promised.

Harry wasn’t too sure about that. Remus was a good friend. He looked at him like an uncle. It would be a huge loss for him if Remus got hurt or worse if this did not pan out how they wanted it too. Harry was anxious. He couldn’t sit still. This was so unfair. Remus was in trouble and he had to sit back for now. He hated that.

Draco and Severus decided to distract Harry with more teachings. Harry finally felt confident doing Potions. He even learned more about wizarding culture and what it meant to be a Lord. He was learning so much. He forgot about what tomorrow would bring. At least for now.

Harry tossed and turned in his bed that night. Barely getting a wink of sleep. He constantly worried about Remus and what would happen tomorrow. He knew Kingsley would be with him, but he still couldn’t help the fact that his brain was in overdrive. He knew he was over imagining the worst outcomes, but it was all he could think about.

***

The next morning Severus, Draco and Harry floo’d over to Kingsley’s office. They went through what would happen when they arrived at Hogwarts. They went over several different types of scenarios. All of them lead to the arrest of Dumbledore. Harry hoped this just worked.

“I brought a calming draught for you Harry.” Severus offered.

Harry hesitated, but took it anyway. His nerves were fried.

At a quarter to noon Harry and Kingsley walked to the nearest apparition point. Harry gripped Kingsley’s arm. Kingsley disillusioned himself. They Apparated to outside Hogwarts gates.

Kingsley hung back and covered Harry on his treck towards the Quidditch pitch. Harry was still nervous, but the calming draught did the trick. He was much calmer than he was before.

He stood confident and shook off his jitters as he neared the pitch. Dumbledore was in the middle. Remus was no where to be seen.

“Hello Headmaster.” Harry greeted.

“Hello Harry. I am glad you agreed to our terms. I hope you are prepared to duel me the greatest wizard that ever lived.” Dumbledore taunted.

“Where is Remus?” Harry asked. Dumbledore waved his wand and undisillousioned a pale, tied-up, and beaten Remus Lupin off to the side.

“If you are ready to begin?” Harry felt Kingsley give him the signal that he had sent for Aurors. Harry nodded. Dumbledore smirked.

“Wand at the ready Harry. And begin!”

“Protego!” Harry shouted at the same time Dumbledore shouted “Confrigo!” Dumbledore’s curse bounded off Harry’s shield. Harry kept up his shield. Dumbledore kept throwing all kinds of spells. Finally Kingsley undisillousioned himself, stepped out with his Aurors and cast a song disarming charm and binding charm on Dumbledore. Dumbledore’s wand went flying. He was not expecting that.

“Albus Dumbledore you are hereby under arrest. You will be coming with us. Even your Phoenix cannot get you out of this one Albus.” Kingsley stated.

Harry thanked Kingsley and rushed over to Remus. He untied him and got a healer to asses him.

“I am alright Harry. Don’t worry. I am just glad that you are okay. He told me some crazy things Harry. I am sorry. I had been grieving for Sirius and I apologize for missing what’s been going on lately.” Harry smiled.

“That’s alright Remus. I know how much you loved him.”

Remus looked up shocked.

“Didn’t think I’d notice, huh?” Harry asked.

Remus smiled. “We kept it hidden only because of my status as a werewolf. We didn't mean to hurt you.”

“I know Remus. We need to catch up, but right now you need some rest. And I have a trial to get to.” Remus nodded. He was quite exhausted and wanted to see how this played out.

“There are some things I should tell you. I am living with Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy right now. They saved me this summer. I am not sure I would be here without them. So please try to be civil to them. Also Draco’s my boyfriend or I am his mate.” Harry shrugged.

Remus blinked. “I will try for you cub.”

“Thanks Remus.” Remus nodded.

Kingsley came over. “Alright Remus?”

“Yes, thanks to you and your Aurors and of course Harry here.” Remus replied.

Kingsley nodded. “Good. Then if you are ready the special Wizengamot meeting is in less than half an hour. We should get there now.”

Both Harry and Remus nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

They all took a Portkey straight into the courtroom with Dumbledore in handcuffs.

The Wizengamot was getting ready for their session. Harry nodded to Lady Longbottom who sitting in his proxy seats. She nodded back. Harry took a look around the room. He hoped that they would be in his favor.

“The Wizengamot special session is now on. We are here for the trial of Albus Dumbledore. What are the charges?” The Minister announced when everyone was seated.

“Auror Kingsley reporting 300 counts of theft and 324 counts of line theft. Of those 109 have been found in abusive homes, so we are adding 109 charges of child abuse and reckless endangerment of a child. These are on top of the charges Harry Potter put out himself. The Goblins also have done their own special trial of Dumbledore and have found him guilty and have sentenced him.” Kingsley answered.

The Wizengamot gasped and murmurs broke out.

“We will get to the Goblin nations sentencing in a moment. First, Mr. Dumbledore, how do you plead?”

“Not Guilty. I have done everything for the greater good.”

“Do you have anything to say for yourself or witnesses or evidence to back your claims Mr. Dumbledore?”

“No Minister I do not.”

“Mr. Potter, you wanted to testify?”

“Yes I do Minister, if that is alright with the Wizengamot.”

The minister motioned Harry to take the stand. “I would like to be administered Veritaserum.”

“Harry is immune to that.” Dumbledore blurted.

Harry frowned at Dumbledore.

“How would you know that Mr. Dumbledore?”

“It’s obvious the boy lies. He is going to be the next Dark Lord. Just you watch. I had to do this to protect you. All of you. For the greater good.” Dumbledore rambled.

“Enough. If you cannot stay quiet you will await in the holding cells.” The minister declared.

Dumbledore shut up. Harry was administered Veritaserum.

“Are you Harry James Potter?”

“Yes.”

“Do you go to Hogwarts?”

“Yes.”

“What house are you in?”

“Gryffindor, but the hat wanted me in Slytherin.”

“Alright he’s ready.”

“Mr. Potter please tell the Wizengamot why you are accusing Dumbledore of abuse, neglect and reckless endangerment.”

“I am a little orphan boy who was abused, neglected, starved, and treated like a slave his entire life by his so called relatives. I didn’t know anything about magic or the wizarding world and was surprised to find out I was a wizard at the age of 11. I entered the wizarding world unknowing my history and the future that laid ahead of me. I hate my fame. I didn’t even do anything to earn your respect. I just survived while my parents did not. I have survived every trial that was set before me. I saved the Philosopher’s stone, defeated a basilisk that was set loose in Hogwarts, went against 100 dementors, won the triwizard tournament, faced Voldemort and survived, and then faced him again the next year and defeated him. Now, my life should be better right? I still had to go back to my abusive relatives. It got worse this year. I am pretty sure that if I was not saved, that I would have died as I couldn’t perform magic to save myself. I have recently found out that Albus Dumbledore has stolen from me, and used my seats without my knowledge. I am pretty sure Albus Dumbledore orchestrated everything in my life for his greater good. He knew about the abuse, I even overheard my uncle gloating that Dumbledore told him to keep me weak, and yearning for love. Yearning for love so much that I grasped at the first people who ever showed me kindness. Hagrid and Albus Dumbledore. This is why I am charging him with abuse, neglect and reckless endangerment. I could have died this summer, but I was saved. I am just glad I got saved in time. I am lucky. Are there others out there who might not be as lucky?”

“Mr. Dumbledore, any questions for Harry?” The minister asked.

“Who saved you? Were you so unloved that you might turn dark?” Dumbledore snapped.

“I am in no danger of turning dark. I know the dangers of the dark arts. I have love where Voldemort did not. It does not matter who saved me. It matters that I had to be saved. That is the bigger issue here.” Harry replied.

“Any other questions?”

“You see how he avoids my questions. He lies. He is turning dark. You should see to his mental stability and lock him up. This has gotten way out of hand. I demand you release me. I was only doing what I thought was for the greater good.” Dumbledore proclaimed.

“You may step down Harry. Any other evidence before we proceed?”

“I would like to enter in accounts of all the thefts and line thefts and abuse records of health issues that these children endured. I also would like to include a missive sent by Albus Dumbledore and would like to add a kidnapping charge and death threat to his charges.” Kingsley announced.

He handed the Minister the note Albus sent Dumbledore. “It says here and I quote: ‘I have Remus. Drop the charges or we duel to the death with me at noon tomorrow on the Quidditch field. Don’t contact the Aurors or else.’ This was sent to Harry Potter I presume?”

“Yes minister. It was sent to Mr. Potter yesterday and he showed it to me and we came up with a plan to apprehend Mr. Dumbledore and rescue Remus Lupin.” Kingsley answered.

“Well, that has been admitted to the record and accepted the charge. Anything else.”

“Might I say anything? Release me now. Stop this insanity now! Harry is the dark lord! I was only doing those things for the greater good. Dark creatures are bad. They are evil. We have to change our ways. We should follow muggle religion not the dark religion the Purebloods adhere to.” Dumbledore spat.

“If that is all. Good. Then we will adjure to make our decision. We will reconvene when we come to one.” Harry was led out one door, while Dumbledore was led out another towards the holding cells.

Harry was sure that the Wizengamot would come away in their favor. He was glad Severus and Draco were there to comfort him.

Not 20 minutes later they were being called back into the court room. It seemed they reached an agreement. Harry was confident that meant good news.

“We have reached a decision. Albus Dumbledore you are found guilty of all charges. We will let the Goblin Nation read their sentencing we will add onto their judgement as we see fit.” The minister started.

“The Goblin Nation sentences Albus Dumbledore to 400 years in the Goblin mines with his magic bound.” The Goblin King announced.

“Agreed. And when you are done there the rest of your miserable life will be served at Azkaban in a magic resistant and binding cell. Aurors take him away. This court is now off session. We are adjourned. Thank you.” The Minister proclaimed.

Harry was in shock. They took Dumbledore away screaming about the greater good and they were all crazy. That they would see. Harry just shook his head. He didn’t know how to wrap his brain around what just happened.

It was finally over. He was free. He couldn’t believe it.

Reporters started ambushing him. He had to get out of there fast.

“Mr. Potter how do you feel?”

“I feel justice has been served. I feel I have been heard. Maybe now they will be willing to hear my ideas about other things too.”

“Like what?”

“Like how we need muggle culture classes, and wizarding culture classes. That we need to do wellness checks on all wizarding children. That we need a wizarding orphanage. And a primary school to teach the basics as I had to learn to adapt pretty quickly from a muggle upbringing. That dark creatures are not evil. That if they had equal rights and equal access to our community, we would have less problems and more resources. And a bigger gene pool.” Harry replied.

“Those are great insights.” One reporter remarked.

“Will you be taking over your seats?”

“Not right now, I still have my schooling to finish. I still have lots to learn. I have Lady Longbottom whom I trust to vote with her heart and mind, to sit by proxy for me until a time I am ready to sit in them.” Harry explained.

“And what about a romantic interest? Do they support you?”

Harry shook his head and smiled. “No more questions for today. I would like to go home.” He met up with Severus, Draco and Remus and floo’d over to Prince Manor.

They celebrated with a fancy dinner in. Harry and Remus caught up. It was good to see and hear Remus support him. Remus would be staying for a bit. Severus offered a guest room for a few days and Remus was too tired to refuse it especially after Harry giving him the puppy eyes.

Harry gave Draco a good night kiss and went to bed utterly exhausted.

***

The next morning the Prophet reported the trial of Albus Dumbledore. It listed the charges and his sentencing. It also included the short interview Harry gave after the hearing. Harry was embarrassed that they did that, but there was nothing he could do about it.

It even had a picture of him leaving with Severus, Draco and Remus. He wished he could have prevented that.

Now there were all kinds of rumors in the prophet about Harry and a possible love life with Severus or Draco.

“I’m so sorry.” Harry said after looking up from the paper.

“It’s not your fault Harry. They are just trying to sell papers. We know the truth. Your friends know the truth. That is what matters.” Severus replied.

“Yeah. And I don’t mind. I don’t want to hide our relationship. The thing about Severus is just silly. I know that.” Draco agreed.

“Thank you.” Harry replied.

“What now?” Remus asked.

“Usually we go over knowledge Harry needs that he missed or do an overview of previous studies. But I think we deserve a break. I think we should go to the beach.” Draco suggested.

Harry perked up at that. That sounded perfect a nice day at the beach to relax.

“That sounds great. Why don’t you go invite some friends and we will all head to the beach.” Severus concurred.

Harry and Draco raced off and invited Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna all to the beach.

The only one who didn’t come was Pansy. Everyone else arrived within the hour.

They floo’d to a wizard hotel near a beach and walked the rest of the way.

Harry was beyond excited.

The beach was remote, and beautiful. It had blue water, and white sand. Harry toed off his shoes and dug his heels in the warm sand and spread his toes, it was so warm. He couldn’t wait to get in the water. He dropped his stuff, stripped to his swim trunks and raced to the water.

It was cool and refreshing. Harry floated and closed his eyes in relaxation.

All of the other children joined him in the water a few moments later. They splashed and played. They laughed and had fun.

Once back on land Harry caught up with his friends and enjoyed a beautiful day under the warm summer sun.

He was finally happy.

***

Draco couldn’t take his eyes away from his beautiful mate. He was simply gorgeous. And now he was relaxed and happy. He was overjoyed ate he was able to witness this. He felt lucky and overwhelmed. He almost felt like he didn’t deserve this, but to see the smile on Harry’s face was worth it. It was worth all the money in his vaults. He hoped he could keep that smile. He would cherish this moment forever.

Hearing Harry’s laughter was another thing, he thought he would never be able to get to hear again. It was very pleasant and beautiful.

He was glad that he suggested this. This was exactly what they needed before they went back to school.

With everything that happened with Dumbledore and Harry’s relatives, Draco counted himself blessed to be where he was right now. He was blessed to have Harry in his life. He would never let Harry go. He was his. There was no going back now. He just hoped he wouldn’t get his heart broken over this.

Draco enjoyed his time with his friends. He also got to know Harry’s friends better too. He even apologized for his mistakes and bullying. They accepted his apology and offered one back. They put the past behind them and agreed on a truce. That they would go into the new school year on better terms. He hoped that it would continue this way. All their friends seemed very supportive and welcoming of Harry and Draco’s relationship. Draco was very thankful for that.

That night after everyone went home, Harry thanked Severus and Draco for the day out. He told them how much he needed it.

The next two weeks they just relaxed and studied their new books for the upcoming year. Summer was coming to a close. And before they new it, they would be on their way back to Hogwarts.

So much had happened that summer. Draco couldn’t believe the events that transpired. For once in his life he was thankful for his inheritance and creature status. It helped him save the one he loved more than anything else. He was also thankful for the chance Harry was giving him. He could see how well they were suited for each other. Fate really did choose well, when it chose Harry Potter for his mate. He didn’t think any other could be a better mate for him than Harry. He wasn’t perfect, but he was perfect for Draco. That is what mattered.

***

Remus was relieved that Harry was now safe. He didn’t mind Severus looking after Harry. He seemed to be doing a wonderful job. He picked up where Remus slacked off because he was grieving. He was grateful for Draco and Severus for saving his cub. He didn’t want to cause any conflicts. He went to Severus with a hand out to possibly start a friendship. Severus agreed to put their past behind them, and begin anew. Remus apologized for his behavior as children. Severus also apologized. They agreed to start fresh just like the children. If they could do it, so could Severus and Remus.

***

Severus was intrigued by Remus. He had a crush on the werewolf when they were in school together. He loved Lily, but also had a thing for Remus. He knew about Remus and Sirius’ relationship. His heart ached to belong to someone. Maybe given time, there was a possibility with Remus. He would keep his heart open to receive Remus if Remus came knocking. Even if that didn’t happen, maybe they could forge a deep friendship. At least that was what Severus hoped.

***

Dumbledore raged in the Goblin Mines. He could not believe his fate. This was all Harry Potter’s fault! Damn that boy. He should have killed him when he had the chance. Oh well. Now he had to work in the mines day after day, night after night for the next 400 years. And his magic was bound, so there was no escape. All his plans ruined. All his work and nothing to show for it. Dumbledore finally felt the pain of this actions.


	6. Chapter 6

Platform 9 and 3/4 was steaming with energy. Among those eager students was one Harry Potter. He was nervous. He quickly got on and found a compartment with his boyfriend Draco. Severus had left a week ago leaving them with Remus. Harry enjoyed his time with Remus. He was glad that he had the opportunity to spend some quality time with him. Remus seemed to be doing much better now. Harry noted that he was grieving less and hoped that meant he was on the mend of a broken heart.

Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Theo, Neville and Luna all joined Draco and Harry in their compartment. Harry had been worried about Pansy. They hadn’t heard from her or could get into contact with her. Maybe they would see her during the opening feast.

Severus had been tight lipped about the new DADA professor and who had become the new Headmaster now that Dumbledore was serving his sentence. Harry was just glad he would not have to deal with him anymore. Hopefully that meant a nice quiet year at Hogwarts.

The trip to Hogwarts seem relatively quiet. Harry was content with the silence. The atmosphere felt warm and familiar. Harry hoped that boded well for the new term.

Once they reached Hogsmeade, they changed into their robes and boarded the carriages and rode happily to ‘Home’ Harry’s heart called Hogwarts. It was the first place he thought truly was his home. He knew it couldn’t last forever, unless he obtained the DADA professorship at Hogwarts, but wasn’t sure about being away from Draco for 9 months out of the year. They would have to talk about that later. For now, he could focus on the next two years of schooling.

“Are you ready for this?” Draco asked as they neared the castle.

Harry squeezed his hand. “Yeah, I am actually looking forward to this year. I am hoping to finally be a normal student and have a normal school year.”

Ron snorted. “Sorry mate, but I don’t think we will ever have a normal year at Hogwarts.”

“Harry, he is right.” Hermione agreed.

Harry huffed. “I guess you are right. At least I don’t have a mass murderer or evil Headmaster to deal with this year.”

They all agreed that was good as well.

Draco helped Harry down from the carriages and held Harry’s hand on the way inside.

“Are you sure about this?” Harry whispered.

“I am not about to hide our relationship. I love you. We are together. Nothing can get in the way of that. I am proud to have you as a boyfriend. I am not about to shy away from it now.” Draco replied.

Harry could see the determination in Draco’s eyes and smiled. He was a little nervous about this part, but it was no one’s business, but theirs. Besides their friends and family who already supported them, were the only ones that mattered anyway.

Upon entering the Great Hall all talking stopped. Everyone was staring at them. Harry shifted under their stares.

Draco gave him an encouraging hand squeeze. He leaned in and whispered. “It’s alright, they will get over it quickly. I love you. Go sit with your friends. I will see you tomorrow.” And gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry turned bright red.

Harry and Draco separated. Harry went to Gryffindor table and Draco went to the Slytherin table. Hermione, Ron and Neville sat with Harry. Theo and Blaise sat with Draco.

Murmurs and whispers broke out and then finally there was no more silence in the hall again. Harry sighed with relief.

When Harry took a look towards the staff table Harry noted that Severus was there, another plump man was sitting next to him and on the other side was Remus! He couldn’t believe it. That man. He smiled though, glad that he was there. It seemed though that McGonagall was the new Headmistress. He was happy for her. She deserved it. He wondered who the new deputy headmaster was.

Professor Flitwick led the first years in and the sorting began. Half an hour later, sorting completed.

Professor McGonagall stood up when it was over and called for the attention of everyone. “Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. Welcome to our new students and welcome back students who have rejoined us again this year. As you all know Professor Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster and is serving time in the Goblin Mines for his crimes. I have been named as the new Headmistress and have asked Professor Flitwick and he accepted to be the new Deputy Headmaster. I have some other announcements before the feast is started. Remember that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that forbidden to all students, and there is to be no magic in the hallways between classes. I would like announce the new professors this year as well. Rejoining us this year as the new Transfiguration professor is Remus Lupin, and new acting head of Gryffindor House,” cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table, including Harry, “yes, yes. Calm down. Also joining us as the new Potions professor is Horace Slughorn, and filling the empty DADA slot will be Severus Snape. That is all. Enjoy the feast.” And she clapped her hands.

Food appeared on the tables, and students wolfed it down. Enjoying the onslaught of the abundance of food in front of them. Harry delighted in the fact that this year seemed to be shaping up to be a good one.

That night he went to bed more relaxed than he had started the day out as.

***

When Harry reached the Great Hall the next day, He looked down to see his face staring back at him. The prophet apparently learned about his relationship with Draco and reported it.

**Boy Who Lived to be Gay?**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**This reporter was shocked to see that Harry Potter, Gryffindor golden boy cuddled up with none other than Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin. They held hands and cuddled closely on their treck towards Hogwarts where they will begin their sixth year. Once in the Great Hall, it was witnessed by me and everyone in attendance, their relationship blossoming. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter entered holding hands and not ashamed to do so. Mr. Malfoy even leaned in to whisper something to Mr. Potter and give him a sweet and loving kiss on the cheek, check photo down below. Is this a new love interest? Will they last the test of time? Is there more hidden behind the scenes? Does this mean witches everywhere will cry with no chance to hope they might end up married to our hero?**

**When asked about their classmates and the relationship between Harry and Draco, this is what some of them said.**

**“I think they are cute together.” A fifth year Ravenclaw said.**

**“Why should we care if they are together or not, whatever makes them happy, all the power to them.” A seventh year Slytherin proclaimed.**

**“I didn’t know they liked each other like that, they used to hate each other. I wonder what happened.” One Hufflepuff boy mentioned.**

**“My friend seems happy and that is all that matters.” Neville Longbottom told this reporter.**

**So it seems to me that none of their friends care. All the students seemed shocked at first, but got over it quickly enough. I believe that our younger generation is showing great pride and love for their fellow classmates. I will be keeping you updated as this relationship develops.**

Harry stood gaping at the article, “Well at least she didn’t rip me to shreds this time.” He muttered and shrugged and sat down to eat his breakfast.

“This is awful mate. How did she even get in here?” Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. “She was probably in her animagus form.”

“That little bug, I will smush her!” Hermione raged.

“Don’t worry, I will just let Kingsley know of our little pest problem, and he will take care of it. I warned her not to do this.” Harry reassured her.

Once he was done with his breakfast, and received his new class timetable. Thankfully he had owled McGonagall for some changes. It would mean some catch up, but he didn’t mind. Then he dashed off to the owlery to send off the note about Rita. He smirked as Hedwig flew off with. Hopefully there would be a new turn of events when he next opened the Prophet. He looked forward to that.

He was thankful that he wasn’t late to his first class of the day, which happened to be Potions with Slughorn. Slughorn did have Amortentia sitting in his cauldron. Harry noted that it smelled like Draco’s cologne, apples, freshly mowed grass, and a woodsy smell (maybe Hawthorne). Harry thought it smelled just like Draco. He smiled at the thought.

Draco won the liquid luck for the best draught of living death produced. Harry was secretly proud of him. He knew how hard Draco worked on it. Harry still wasn’t the best in potions, but he didn’t make the glaringly idiotic mistakes he did before.

Transfiguration with Remus as a professor was really good. Harry always knew he was a good professor, but apparently Transfiguration was his best subject.

DADA with Severus as the professorwent a lot better than all Harry’s previous years. Harry was really glad about that. Severus knew what he was talking about when teaching this subject. He seemed much happier teaching DADA than Potions. Harry couldn’t help, but be happy for the man that helped save him.

Harry had taken up Ancient Runes and Arithmancy this year. They were both subjects that Harry was interested in. He thought they would help him much better than Divination would. He was glad he dropped that class. He no longer wanted to just coast by or have to listen to Trelawney predict his death every class.

A few days after the Prophet announced their relationship, there was an expose on the ousted Rita Skeeter, who was an illegal animagus and use such a status to obtain her stories. The Prophet wrote an apology to all those affected by this including Harry Potter. That they would try to do better and hold up better integrity and ideals. Harry was relieved to read that.

***

Draco finally heard from Pansy. She apparently thought that his letter to her earlier about being with Harry was a joke and had written it off. Then her mother had sent her away after her father had been arrested and thrown in Azkaaban for being a death eater. She was now going to Durmstrang, which is why she hadn’t made contact earlier, their school year started earlier. She told Draco how much she hated it and him. He was suppose to marry her. He was hers! But if she couldn’t have him, then the second best she guessed was Harry Potter. She told Draco that in no certain terms that she better be his maid of honor at their future wedding dammit! She need to know everything, and now! Draco chuckled and wrote her back.

Draco was glad that she supported him as well. He even got a letter from his mother who was very supportive of his relationship with Harry and to bring him over for Christmas so that she could meet the darling man that her son was so in love with. She told him how proud she was of him and told him that all that mattered was that he was happy, she would take care of everything and he didn’t need to worry what his father thought.

This brightened Draco’s outlook. Everything was shaping up. They had more support from other classmates and friends. Even the professors seemed to be okay with Harry and Draco together. It seemed like they all thought they were good for each other. Draco couldn’t believe how well things were going.

Classes and homework were making the weeks fly by. Harry, who was still banned from being on the Hogwarts Quidditch team, decided to make use of his time by studying harder and became second or third best behind Draco and Hermione amongst their classmates.

They continued their courtship. Draco taking Harry on a picnic date next to the lake. Draco presented him the next courting present. A black adder snake.

“It’s beautiful! Thank you Draco!” Harry gushed and gave Draco a squeezing hug and a kiss on the lips.

Harry spoke to the snake. Draco thought that was hot. He definitely made a note to ask Harry about that when they were able to complete the bond. He didn’t want to rush into it. He wanted their relationship to progress at an even and appropriate pace. He didn’t want to scare Harry off.

“Well, what is her name?” Draco asked shaking off his thoughts.

“Her name is Raven.” Harry replied.

“A beautiful name, for a beautiful snake.” Draco said.

Harry hummed in agreement. He talked more with the snake. A smile broke out across Draco’s face at the sight.

“I told her not to bite anyone and that she could wander when she needed to hunt, but to stay away from the owlery.”

“That’s good.” Draco agreed.

Harry smiled at him and kissed him again.

Draco felt Raven slither across his arm. He shivered because she felt cold to the touch.

“Alright?” Harry asked.

“Yeah I just wasn’t expecting how cold she is. Sorry.” Draco murmured before kissing Harry again. They kept kissing and kissing. It was getting heated when Harry broke the kiss panting.

Draco took a deep calming breath. He wanted more, but he didn’t know how much further he could go before they got into trouble by not stopping.

“We should head in, it’s getting close to curfew.” Draco sighed.

Harry sighed as well. He gave Draco another kiss, this one less passionate, but not less lovingly. It was more chaste, but Draco didn’t mind.

Draco walked Harry to the Gryffindor common room, gave him a good night kiss and walked back down to the dungeons.

***

The rest of the first term flew by and before they knew it, the holidays were upon them.

Harry spent Christmas Day with Severus, Draco and his mother in her villa in France. They had a pleasant evening with a fancy dinner and all the trimmings. Harry gave Draco lion necklace, he gave Narcissa beautiful Sapphire earrings, and Severus some rare potion ingredients, knowing he would appreciate them even if he wasn’t the resident Potions professor anymore. Harry received a promise from Severus that he would take him on as an apprentice next year for DADA along with a rare book about hexes, curses and shields, a beautiful green winter cloak and gloves from Narcissa, and a range of chocolates and a week vacation planned for that summer in Venice and Paris from Draco.

Harry also received a book on defensive plants from Neville and book on dark creatures from Luna.

Harry and Draco went to the Burrow for Boxing Day. They had a large family dinner and exchanged gifts there too. Harry gave Hermione a book on preparing for the NEWTs and tickets to see the Chudley Cannons and some chocolates to Ron. Harry got a book on the history of DADA from Hermione and a variety of chocolates and a broom polishing kit because even if he wasn’t flying, he should still take care of his broom. Draco gave them Ron a poster signed by the Chudley Cannon players, and Hermione a book on rare Ancient Runes. He also brought a bottle of wine from the Malfoy vineyards for the Weasley’s which won Mrs. Weasley over. Harry and Draco both received a Weasley jumper. Harry’s was blue with a gold H on it, and Draco’s was green with a white D on it.

The next day back at Prince Manor, Harry spent time with Remus. Harry gave him a cardigan and some winter gloves. Remus gave him the Marauder’s prank book, and a photo album filled with photos of his parents and Sirius, even a few of Remus himself. Harry cried at that. He hugged his friend.

The rest of the winter break flew by and then Harry and Draco were on their way back to Hogwarts. They definitely got the relaxation they needed to head into the last half of their sixth year.

The second term of sixth year went by swimmingly. Harry could tell something was up between Remus and Severus though. He wouldn’t say anything about it. It wasn’t his business. Harry and Draco continued to go on dates and ignore the Prophet. They both ended the school year at the top of their classes, and ready for their seventh and last year.

Harry was finally excited about the summer. He didn’t have to go back to the Dursley’s and he had a vacation with Draco to look forward to. He smiled at the thought and couldn’t wait to explore both cities with Draco. Draco had promised to take him on some fancy dates throughout each city.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry spent the first few weeks of his summer vacation with Remus. Draco spent time with Severus. Harry got to know Remus better. Remus told him tidbits and stories of the Marauders and told him about his parents relationship. Remus even told him some stories of the romance between Remus and Sirius. Harry could tell how much all of them meant to him. He could see that Remus was struggling.

“You know he would want you to move on?” Harry asked.

Remus looked at him. “I am not sure what you are talking about Harry.”

“Yes you do. Don’t deny it. I can see the way you look at him. I am not blind. I haven’t said anything because it wasn’t my place or my business, but I thought I would give you some advice. Go for it. Heal your heart. Live in the moment. I can see the way he looks at you too, I would say that you have more than a shot if you gave it chance.” Harry told him.

Remus smirked. “You are much smarter than you used to be. Less oblivious. I just don’t want to disrespect Sirius’ memory by moving on to fast.”

“He would want you to be happy Remus. It has been a year. It’s time.”

“You are a great kid Harry.”

Harry smiled at Remus. He hoped that his conversation gave Remus a good nudge in the right direction. He could see that it would make both of the important men in his life happy.

***

Draco was beyond nervous and excited to bring Harry on vacation. He wanted to show Harry the world, but he would start here. Harry had never been anywhere. Draco really wanted to impress Harry and show him how much he meant to Draco.

In Venice, Draco took them on a romantic Gondola ride taking in the sights of Venice. They wandered and got lost in Venice. They took in the city at night as well. Draco took him to the Opera, which Harry loved. Harry got him to try Italian pizza. They shared gelato. Of course Draco took Harry shopping as well and got him Italian leather shoes and designer clothes. All the while Harry and Draco were sharing sweet kisses and creating wonderful memories.

In Paris, Draco took Harry on romantic dinner for two on the top of the Eiffel Tower. They had taken in the sights earlier on top of the tower, but here as night sky stretched above them, Draco couldn’t help, but marvel at the man that sat across from him. Draco took him on a sunset cruise along The Seine. Draco even took him on a picnic in the Luxumburg Gardens. Draco again took Harry shopping. Draco and Harry explored the beautiful city of Paris and its wide variety of gardens. Draco took him to another elegant dinner. They ended their time in Paris at the Malfoy vineyards and visiting Narcissa in her villa.

Draco gave him another courting gift of a charmed snitch that could follow Harry around and capture moments for Harry that he wanted to remember. Harry gave him a searing kiss for that one.

All in all the vacation was everything that Draco could hope for. Harry had told him what a wonderful time he had. Draco started making plans for the following summer to go somewhere new and different.

***

Meanwhile Remus contemplated what Harry had said to him. Harry seemed wise beyond his years. Harry was right though, he should got after what he wants. He had no more time to waste. He wanted to live in the moment, and not be bogged down by the past. He missed Sirius, but it was time to move on. He would always have a place in his heart for his first love.

He finally worked up the courage and asked Severus out on a date. He was very shocked to see Severus so taken back by the request. He could see that Severus lost his control over his emotions as surprise, excitement, and nervousness flitted across his face. Remus could even pick up his heart beat quickening. He smiled as he waited for his answer. Finally, Severus agreed and Remus silently rejoiced.

Remus took him out to a fancy dinner and then took a stroll along the Thames, where Remus kissed Severus for the first time. Severus eagerly responded to the kiss, deepening it, making it more passionate and hot. Remus groaned into the kiss. He was suddenly alarmed at getting hard, but then felt an equal hardness against him, and was glad that he was not the only one affected by that kiss. He pulled away panting.

Severus quickly appareled them back to Prince manor, where things escalated and got more heated. Remus was pleasantly surprised at how responsive Severus was to his attention. He welcomed the man to his bed, and hoped to keep him there for the distant future.

***

When Draco and Harry returned from their vacation, they instantly knew something had happened between their two favorite men. They were both happy for them. The four of them seemed to make a beautiful family unit. It would not be long before it was official in any means. Harry and Draco were well on their way to becoming bonded directly after graduating Hogwarts next year.

Harry and Draco had talked about what their future would look like. It was shaping up to be a wonderful one. They made plans to travel every summer, with plans to visit every continent. Harry still wanted to be a DADA professor and after talking to Severus, Remus and Draco they came up with a plan. Harry would take on the apprenticeship this year under Severus, and Draco would take one under Madame Pomfrey. Then they would each take the next two years to study under their perspective ‘masters’ and then take over for them. Harry becoming the new DADA professor, as Severus wanted to go back to potions, and Draco after talking with Madame Pomfrey would take over for her, she wanted to retire anyway. They even include Professor McGonagall who approved their plans and was happy that she would continue to see her favorite boys.

Harry was glad that had all worked out because Hogwarts was still his first home, and he didn’t want to give it up yet.

***

As Harry and Draco went back to school for their last year as students, they couldn’t believe the journey that had led them to this point. Harry was silently thanking whatever god, or fate deemed him worthy enough to save and give this chance to him. He thanked every day for Draco. If it weren’t for him, he was sure he would have died a year ago. Dumbledore would have won and Harry would not have had the chance for the bright future that stood before him.

The new school year saw all the seventh years buckling down and working hard on their NEWTS. Harry and Draco also worked diligently towards their apprenticeships. Severus was tough on him, but not mean. He challenged Harry and often dueled him when he had spare time. Harry and Draco spent a lot of their time in the library as well.

Raven would visit them often. She would talk to Harry and tell him about her hunts. Harry made sure to tell her she could eat as many rats as she wanted.

Even with all their time spent studying, reviewing, doing homework, being an apprentice, Harry and Draco still found time to spend as a couple. They would take long walks around the lake or fly together. They would eat in the kitchens when they wanted a dinner alone together. They cuddled together in either Slytherin or Gryffindor’s common rooms. No one seemed to mind. Which helped matters.

At Christmas Narcissa invited the Weasley’s, Severus, and Remus over to her villa for a huge dinner. Harry couldn’t believe it was going to work until it was actually happening. A big smile broke out across his face as he took in the scene of his entire family being in one room together.

That year everyone including Severus received a Weasley jumper. Harry wrote Draco a love letter and got him his favorite chocolates along with the newest broom. Draco gave him chocolate truffles filled with treacle tart filling, and a carved wooden wolf, large dog, and stag.

The rest of the winter holiday found Harry and Draco becoming more intimate. Draco knew it was becoming more difficult to hold off on the bonding, but it needed to wait. He wanted to do it properly. They were both virgins and the creature bond Draco wanted to create was important enough to warrant them in waiting until then.

That Easter, Draco formally asked Harry to bond with him and Harry shouted a well eager and resounding Yes! They started making plans for a small intimate wedding during the summer before they left for their trip.

Between wedding plans, studying, apprenticeship and more studying, Harry was going crazy. He was glad that the NEWTS would be over soon and he could look forward to a beautiful wedding with the man he loved and then a vacation to start their new life as bonded husbands.

As the school year came to a close and NEWTS were upon them, Harry tried to revel in the knowledge that he had studied as hard as he could and practiced as many spells as he learned over the years. He felt confident in his abilities to pass his NEWTS. Severus even agreed that he had worked hard these past months. Whatever the outcome, he would be happy.

Harry and Draco graduated top of their classes. Harry received NEWTS in DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, and Ancient Runes. Draco received NEWTS in Healing, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, DADA, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. They would both be able to continue their apprenticeships next year and looked forward to it.

***

It was finally the day of the bonding. Harry and Draco both had taken ritual baths and dressed in ritual clothing, before having a cleansing ritual passed over them. While they chanted in Latin. After the cleansing, they dressed in their dress robes and walked barefoot to the Malfoy Vineyard where they would be bonded. All their friends and family were there to support them.

Remus and Severus stood with them as McGonagall officiated. “Today we are gathered here to bond these two soul mates in love and happiness. They have come here clean and untouched. They wish to join at the barest of each other, to join their souls in the rite of Meraki. They have written their own vows to show their love and devotion to each other. Harry, why don’t you start?”

“I, Harry James Potter, do solemnly bind myself wholly to you, Draco Lucius Malfoy. I love you with my entire body, mind and soul. You have saved me in every way possible. You make me feel special every day and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. With these words I bind my soul, and heart to you.”

“Draco?”

“I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, do solemnly bind myself wholly to you, Harry James Potter. I love you with every fiber of my being. You make me want to be a better person and have shown me so much love and caring. You have shown me determination and a willingness to fight for what is right. Love is right. There is nothing better in this world than that. I count myself lucky to have you with me. I will continue do so for the rest of my life. With these words I bind my soul, and heart to you.”

“They will now exchange rings to show their commitment to each other.”

They gave each other elegant, but manly platinum bands with Celtic designs in them that showed their love for each other.

“Harry and Draco take each other’s hands and repeat after me gentlemen: I bind myself to thee,mind, heart, and soul by rite of Meraki. So mote it be.”

“I bind myself to thee, mind, heart and soul by rite of Meraki. So mote it be.” Draco and Harry repeated together.

A warmth of magic wrapped around them, and Lady magic smiled upon them. A white ribbon wrapped around their joined hands. A shocked gasp went through the crowd. This meant that Meraki had been accepted and granted. They were true soulmates. They were bonded in mind, soul and heart.

“I now pronounce you bonded soulmates for life. You may now kiss your soulmate.”

Harry and Draco shared a sweet and tender first kiss as a bonded couple.

They had the reception in Narcissa’s villa. The ballroom was decorated with fancy tables, dinnerware, and elegant floral arrangements. They had a fancy four course dinner. Harry and Draco shared their first dance and shared several chaste kisses. They danced and partied with their friends. They even had a beautiful three-tier cake with vines wrapped around it and a heart on the top. It was a chocolate cake, with treacle tart filling and buttercream frosting.

Harry eagerly awaited for their bonding night to commence. He was patient this long, he would only have to wait a little longer. He hoped it lived up to all of his dreams. He was glad that fate had smiled down on them yet again when it deemed his bonding true, and complete with the binding of his and Draco’s souls. He couldn’t be happier at the outcome. The white ribbon meant they were true soul mates, destined to be together. Harry was overjoyed at their bonding. He finally felt worthy of the family he found in Draco.

***

Draco took him to a beautiful cottage in the country. “Welcome home, love.” Draco said as they crossed the wards.

Harry gasped in shock. “You bought us a house?”

“I bought us a home.” Draco replied.

Harry smiled.

Draco took him upstairs to their new bedroom, with a huge four poster bedroom, that was decorated with soft greens and blues. Harry was pleased that it wasn’t just Slytherin colors.

Draco kissed Harry hungrily as they undressed each other.

“Meraki has deemed us worthy.” Draco whispered.

“So mote it be.” Harry whispered huskily.

They were both naked, hard and panting. Draco backed Harry against the bed and pushed him gently down upon it. Draco kissed him within an inch of his life. Then he started kissing, nibbling and licking down Harry’s body. Harry could not hold back the moans as Draco worshipped his body.

Draco sucked in Harry’’s hard member into his warm mouth. He started sucking Harry while prepping him for Draco’s cock. Harry groaned. He was anxious and excited.

“Relax.” Draco told him.

Harry tried to calm his nerves and just feel. And it felt wonderful. Especially after Draco found a spot inside him that sent fireworks up his spine to his brain.

Draco chuckled “That would be your prostate.” He continued to move his fingers against it a few more times before taking his first out and slicking himself up.

He positioned himself at Harry’s entrance, as Harry pulled his legs back and tilted his pelvis for Draco, “Desmévomai se séna. Meraki.” Draco chanted.

“Desmévomai se séna. Meraki.” Harry repeated.

Draco pushed in. Harry winced at first, but once he remember to relax, Draco slid in easier. They both groaned as Draco bottomed out. Draco pulled back and thrust back in. Making passionate long strokes in and out of Harry. Harry eagerly met him. Before long they were rocking back and forth faster and harder. They both moaned and panted. Draco leaned down to kiss Harry, slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth mimicking the actions of his hard cock entering and exiting Harry’s arse. Draco felt the tell tale sign of his balls drawing up. He reached down to pull Harry’s erection in time with Draco’s thrusts. They became more erratic as they both grew closer to climax. Finally, Harry spilled across Draco’s hand and his stomach, and the tightened channel surrounding Draco triggered his and he spilled his seed deep within Harry.

Draco crashed down onto of Harry and took a calming breath. He rolled off of Harry as he slipped out of Harry. A white light erupted around them. Sealing their bond. Draco pulled Harry close and kissed him lovingly on the lips. Harry performed a wandless cleansing spell and pulled a blanket over them, and snuggled up to Draco and drifted off to sleep. Draco drifted off only a few seconds later. Neither saw the soft warm blue light that settled over Harry’s stomach.

***

They spent their honeymoon traveling the world. They went to Japan, Australia, Germany, New York, and even watched the sunset in Antartica.

When they came back home neither were prepared to find out that Harry was pregnant. They were quite happy with the news. They worked it out where Harry could finish up his apprenticeship early in time before the baby came.

Severus and Remus had their own news, they would be getting married as well. Harry and Draco were very ecstatic for them. They had a small intimate wedding, just Harry, Draco, and Narcissa joining the two men.

They found out they were having a boy, which they quickly named Aster Sirius Malfoy-Potter.

They survived their apprenticeships even with Harry’s crazy hormones and the baby coming. Harry was glad they had everything in place when he went into labor.

Aster was born April 25th. He had Harry’s dark hair and Draco’s nose. He was a beautiful bundle of joy.

***

“Aster Malfoy-Potter.” Professor Longbottom called out.

A raven haired, blue eyed, lithe boy walked up over to the sorting hat.

Draco leaned over to his husband and whispered. “Slytherin.”

Harry snorted knowing he was right. Their first child was definitely a Slytherin. Their second child Leo, had Ravenclaw tendencies, while their third Lily was up in the air still, Harry silently hoped for Gryffindor.

“Slytherin!” The hat yelled out only after a few seconds.

Draco smirked victoriously. He reached over and gave his husband a kiss and whispered, “Don’t worry you have two more chances.”

Harry looked at him and smirked. “Actually I have five.”

Draco looked at him confused and then gasped. “You mean?”

Harry nodded. “We’re going to be parents again. Twins. I just got confirmation today.”

Draco pulled him into a loving kiss. “Merlin I love you.”

“I love you too.”

All their dreams had finally become a reality, and Harry could only smile and believe that all was well.

*****THE END*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who stayed with me. This is my longest fit, word wise, and am very proud of it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Thank you.
> 
> "Desmévomai se séna" - I bind myself to you - in Greek (Google Translate) honoring the Meraki title.


End file.
